Human and Puppy love
by Ice age watermelon
Summary: There is a new human and pulls Emma away from away from a Jealous Chase, Meanwhile Diego and Shira try to find their sweet, shy cub a friend. Plus, the boy is the son of a old or should I say Young friend. OCXOC. P.S you need to read my other stories to understand this one. Read and Reveiw! :D
1. Chapter 1

"Its a sunny day on switch back cove, Yasmin Meerkat, junior champion, lines up ready to beat her friends into dust-" Yasmin said like a announcer.

"Yasmin, can you please stop talking to yourself so we can get on with it" Emma yelled at her.

It was a herd outing at the beach, They were doing a volleyball tournaments, Emma, Chase, Renee and Peaches vs Anna, Ethan, Yasmin and Rodney, they used a ball of leaves and as a net some tall sticks pointing out the sand

"Ready?" Chase said.

"GO!" Peaches shouted and threw the ball in the air and banged it with her trunk.

Rodney sent it flying back, Peaches picked up Emma and she slammed it over the sticks, Ethan hit it back, Renee jumped on Chase's back and did a back flip and punched it over.

Yasmin and Anna both jumped in a opposite directions and banged into each other.

The ball bounced over Ethan's shoulder.

"YES!" Emma and Peaches cheered and high-fived.

Emma ran over to Chase and hugged him, he was growing fast his head was now pasted her hip, but he was still 11.

He giggled sheepishly as Emma let go.

Manny, Ellie, Raz, Shira, Diego, Sid and Rilla sat at the back of the beach, watching the kids play.

"Why don't you join them, Rilla?" Shira said to the small cub in her father's paws.

"No thanks, mom, I'm fine here" Rilla said, and curled up and closed her eyes.

"BOOM!" The grown ups heard from Emma , balancing on her tail on her sister's back, she just dumped the ball over the sticks.

"Here, hold this" Diego said with sleeping Rilla in his mouth and put her on Ellie's back.

"Shira" He said and twitched his head.

Shira got up and followed him.

"Okay we need to find our baby some friends" Diego said.

"What?, Diego she had lots of friends like, um, like, Chase!, he's her friend" Shira said.

"I mean friends her age, if not she is going to be a loner!" Diego said.

"Diego!, Don't say that about your daughter" Shira said, in a bossy, wife tone.

"Okay, okay" Diego said "But Renee is the most poplar girl in the playground"

"Diego, there only 4 ½, I doubt they even know what Poplar means" Shira said

"And Rodney has Crash and Eddie" Diego said.

"Whoa, what happen to friends being their

age" Shira said

"Crash and Eddie are like 4 year olds" Diego said and Shira stuck out her bottom lip and nodded, she and Diego headed back.

Later that day Emma, Yasmin, Anna and Chase were having a walk.

Emma was swinging from the trees and they were walking behind her.

"So when you gonna do it?" Yasmin asked Chase, riding on Anna's back.

"What?" Chase asked, his turquoise eyes sparking.

"You know, ask Emma out" Anna said.  
"Wha?" Chase said embarrassed.

"Ask...Emma...out" Yasmin said, jumping on his face, Chase shook her off.

"Um, no" Chase said.

"Oh, this is about you being wolf and she being human isn't it?" Anna said.

"No!" Chase thought for a moment "Yeah"

"Relax, It'll be fine" Yasmin said.

"Okay, I'm going in" Chase said and walked over to the human swinging about.

"Hey Emma!" He called up to her.

"Yo?" Emma asked and jumped down from the tree tops.

"Well, I was wondering, um, if you, um-" Chase was interrupted by a sound from a baby tree and Rodney fell out of it.

"Dude?, what are you doing?" Emma asked picking him up and dusting him off.

"I was looking for Uncle Crash and Eddie but I lost them and found you" Rodney said, He led over Emma's shoulder and waved at Chase.

The black furred wolf gave him the evil-eyes.

"Did I butt into something?" Rodney asked.

"No, Come on, we're going home how" Emma said and placed him on the floor.

Chase turned to see Emma's BFFs.

"You couldn't do it could you?" Anna asked.

"No" Chase said, disappointed.

They set off to walk home.

Rodney was wondering behind the group humming "We are", then he stopped, he heard a rustling noise.

Out of nowhere a human boy jumped out the bushes and grabbed him by the scruff.

Emma gasped and grabbed her dagger and pounced on the human boy, releasing his grip on Rodney.

The cub ran over to Anna and Yasmin, and he hid behind them.

Emma growled at the human, and pinned him down with her tail.

The boy took off his hood looked at her.

Emma stared, He had chestnut brown hair, all spiked up, and piercing green eyes.

She coughed and got off him.

He was wearing a elk jacket and trousers.

"Sorry" She said.

"It's alright" He said, he looked her age, slightly older, and was a bit taller than her.

"I'm Brody" He said, and stuck out his hand to let her shake it but she yelped and jumped back.

"Oh, Um, I'm Emma" She said and shook it, nervously.

"Who are your friends?" Brody asked.

"This is my best friends Yasmin, Anna and Chase" Chase frowned, she said friend.

"And my little cousin, Rodney"

"Your what?" Brody asked.

"Cousin" Rodney said.

Brody had his mouth hanging open.

"Did...did..that...just Talk?" He asked.

"Yeah" Emma said.

"Okay then" Brody said, awkwardly.  
"Great, bye bye" Chase said.

"Why can't he come with us, to meet our herd" Yasmin said.

"Okay, Sure" Brody said, and walked off with Emma.

Chase looked at them, sadly.

"Oh, Sorry" Yasmin said and they walked after the humans.

Rodney followed then cluelessly, he was not looking forward to his teen years.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma, Brody, Yasmin, Anna, Rodney and a moody looking Chase walked back to camp.

"-And this is were we live" Emma said to Brody.

"Cool" He said.

"Cool" Chase mimicked.

Manny and Ellie just came around the corner, They saw Brody and Manny push Emma to the floor and wrapped his trunk around Brody and pinned him down and hovered his foot above Brody's Face.

"I'll do it!, Don't think I won't!" Manny threaten.

"Dad!, Don't do it!" Emma yelled, getting up.

"Emma, get away!" Manny snapped.

Manny looked closely at Brody, he look familiar, the mammoth slowly let go of him and let him up.

"Emma, who is this" Manny said, his eyes drifting to Emma.

"This is Brody" Emma said "_Who is incredibly cute" _ She murmured that to her dad.

Manny evil-eyed the human boy.

"Where are you from?" Manny asked, how on earth did humans get on this island.

"Me and My parents came here on a raft when our camp broke up" Brody said.

"huh" Manny said.

Crash and Eddie bounced up on Chase's back.

"What the big D?" Crash asked the wolf.

"Humans, that's the big D" Yasmin said, joining them.

Ellie walked over to the confused Manny, he was studying Brody's hair and head shape, he had seen them before, but where?.

"Manny, I'm pretty sure, your scaring the lad"

she said.

Manny back away.

"Well if your new, I could give you a tour" Emma said, "Come on"

Brody walked pass Chase, who growled at him, Chase had such a big crush on Emma ever since he met her, she was the one who welcomed him in the herd, She was the one who save from a lot of things, And he can't understand why Emma can't see that he likes her, He sighed sadly and glumly walked over to his green leaf and moss bed and placed his paws on his head, Chase glared of into space.

"Okay, what _is_ going on" Eddie thought, he and Crash looking over at him.

They shrugged and bounced off into the trees.

_With Diego, Shira and Rilla._

"Okay, sweet heart, all you have to do is make some friends" Diego said to Rilla.

"But Daddy, I don't want to, I'm too of a scaredy kitty" Rilla said.

"Who called you that?" Shira asked.

"No one" Rilla said. Diego and Shira looked at each other.

All three of them looked over to Renee, playing tag with her friends, Hope and Joy.

"Go!" Shira said and nudged Her daughter out with her nose.

Rilla nervously walked over to a group of cubs, they were all orange, like Renee.

"Hi" She said.

They all looked at her, at her fur.

"What sort of fur do you that?" The leader said, her name was Bonnie and her goonies, Jennie, Sallie and Allie.

"Um, It's from my mommy's side" Rilla said, looking behind her, at her fur.

"What, the werido tree?" Bonnie said and laughed and she walked away, the three goonies giggling after her.

Shira and Diego walked up to Rilla.

"Don't worry, Rilla" Diego said.

"You don't have to have friends like that" Shira said.

_Back with everyone else._

"So that's kinda the hold island" Emma said.

She, Brody and Anna walked back into the camp.

"Cool" Brody said.

Sid, Raz and Granny sat against a tree.

"Ankle biter, who's ya new Buddy?" Raz asked Emma.

"Aunt Raz, Uncle Sid, Granny, this is Brody" Emma said.

"Aw, I love meeting new friends!" Sid said.

"He's hot!" Granny exclaimed randomly.

Emma, Anna and Brody looked at each other.

"Well, I'm out" Granny said and jumped into her tree hole.

"Granny, you gotta love her" Anna said.

Emma sat down near the camp fire, the sun was going down.

Brody sat next to her, close.

Chase got up quickly and trotted over.

"Room for one more?" He asked and push the two a part.

Yasmin was roasting bright pink sugar berries over the fire.

"Does she always do that?" Brody asked.

"Yeah" Emma winced, Brody got up and sat down on the over side of Emma.

Manny and Ellie were looking at them.

Manny looked angry.

"Oh Manny" Ellie chuckled, putting her trunk around his.

Chase grunted as Anna sat next to him.

"Dude, just tell her how you feel" She said. Brody was going to make a move on Emma but There was a crazy scream and Yasmin ran about her hair on fire.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa" Anna yelled, Emma jumped up and ran over.

"Keep still!, Keep still!" Emma shouted and poured a leaf of water on her head.

Yasmin walked over to Chase. "You owe me big time" She growled through her teeth.

"I gotta go, See you guys tomorrow" Brody said, he flashed a smile at Emma and ran off.

"Ruddy pumpkin head" Chase muttered and went back to his bed.

Emma sighed dreamily and went over to her tree and wrapped her tail around the branch and went straight to sleep.

After that all of them went to sleep.

Yasmin still rubbing her head, ate her last sugar berry and went to her hole.


	3. Chapter 3

"Emma, Emma" Yasmin was standing by a sleeping Emma.

"EMMA!" She screamed out.

"Whoa!" Emma yelled and fell off the branch.

"What is your problem?" Emma hissed.

"Oh nothing, It's just I really wanted to wake you!" Yasmin said, grinning.

Emma growled and made a lunged for her but accidentally landed on Chase who was doing his morning stretches.

"Oof!" He coughed.

He growled until he found out it was Emma.

"Oh, sorry, Buddy!" Emma said and quickly out up off him.

She skipped off, Chase huffed and kicked a stone.

"What's wrong, kid?" Sid asked him.

"Nothing" Chase said.

"Yes there is!" Sid said, tickling Chase's sides.

Chase snapped at his paws.

"Okay, What's eatin' ya kiddo?" Raz asked, bouncing up to them.

"Hey guys!" Brody said, coming up to them.

"Hi..hi..hi..hi...hi, Brody...Hi Brody, hi Brody" Emma said getting up from the rock table but then banged her head against the stone roof above her. Chase stared jealously at the two say hello.

"Ooh!, Chase is in love!" Sid said, poking Chase in the ribs.

"Sloth, leave it" Raz said hoping over to join them.

"Why, She's my niece" Sid said

"And she is also mine" Raz said, crossing her arms and flicking her ears over her head.

"I'm her god-father!" Sid said.

"No, Diego is" Chase said, butting.

"What!" Sid asked.

"And Shira is her God-mother" Chase said to Raz.

Emma and Brody sat next to each other.

"So, what are we doing today?" Brody asked Emma.

"Well, It's a nice day, so I was thinking that we could go swimming" Ellie said, fussing over Emma's medium, Light brown hair.

"S..s..swimming?" Brody asked nervously.

"Yeah, It's awesome" Yasmin said.

"Well, I..I.-" Brody froze.

"You can't swim?" Anna asked.

"I could teach you" Emma said, her dark brown eyes twinkling.

"Okay, I'm in" Brody said.

"Ditto" Peaches said

"Me too!" Louis said from her head.

"We are!" Rodney and Renee cheered.

"Sure" Rilla said, maybe she could meet some friends.

"Us too" Diego said, Shira resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love the water" Raz said.

"I can see Precious" Granny said, rising up from Raz's pouch.

"How did you-?" Raz asked, very confused.

"Okay" Sid said.

"Ellie and I are in" Manny said

Chase hesitated.

"Alright" He mumbled.

"Let's Go!" Emma said, she jumped on Manny's back.

"Do you wanna come up?" Emma questioned Brody.

"Ye-" Brody started but then saw the look that Manny was giving him.

"No, I'm good down here" he said, his head quickly turning away from Manny

Chase walked side-by-side to E than.

"What's wrong little man, You look low like so low" Ethan said.

"I am low, Ethan" Chase said.

"Well tell it to me, Wolfie boy" Ethan said.

"I'm not sure" Chase said.

"Come on, we're friends, right" Ethan said, punching him lightly on the shoulder with his trunk.

"Yeah, we are, Okay, It's Emma and Brody, I mean Emma has just met that human and she had known me for like 3 years and she still likes me as a friend" Chase huffed.

"Well, He is a human and a she is a human" Ethan said. "But that doesn't mean you can't stop trying".

"I just don't know what to do" Chase said.

They got to the clear lake, the sun was shinning down on it, a couple of animals were already in the lake.

"Whoa" Brody said.

"Come on!" Emma said, jumping off Manny's back and grabbing Brody's hand and ran to the shallow end.

Manny growled at the two.

Where has he seen that face and hair before!, this was really getting on his nerves.

Rilla ran into the water, she had a little cove place were she can be alone.

She started splashing about.

Then she heard giggling, giggling?.

Rilla walked over to a bush near the cove and a pair of violet eyes appeared.

"Ah!" Rilla screamed.

A sabre-toothed Jaguar cub jumped out the bushes.

"Sorry!, I didn't mean to scare you" the jaguar said.

"It's alright, what's...what's your name?" Rilla asked.

"My name is Violet, what's yours?" Violet asked.

"I'm Rilla" Rilla said.

"Do you wanna play?" Violet asked.

"Yeah!" Rilla said, she and Violet ran off playing in the water, laughing and giggling.

* * *

"Wow, your doing good" Emma said, watching Brody swim.

"It's better than I thought it would be" Brody said.

He closed his eyes and went under the water and banged into Emma, making her fall over.

"Oh my gosh!, I'm sorry" Brody said helping her up.

Emma was laughing, as he helped her up.

"What's so funny?" He asked her.

"That was fun!" Emma laughed "It's like you never had fun before"

"Well.." Brody trailed off.

"Come on" Emma said, taking him by the hand.

And took him to a cliff with a vine as a swing.

"Watch this" Emma said and grabbed on to the vine with her tail and dove into the water.

"Your turn!" She yelled up to him.

"Okay" He said and swung on the vine and landed next to Emma in the water.

"THAT WAS THE BEST THING EVER!" Brody yelled "LET'S GO AGAIN!"

"Alright" Emma said.

Chase was staring up at them.

He climbed out the water and walked home.

"Diego, where's Rilla?" Shira asked her husband.

"I don't know" Diego said and saw his daughter and Violet running to them.

"Mom, Dad can my friend sleepover!" Rilla asked them.

"You made a friend!?" Diego and Shira asked.

"Yeah, I'm Violet and we are best friends!" Violet giggled.

"Sure, you can sleepover, sweetie" Shira said to Violet.

"YAY!" The two cubs cheered and ran off playing again.

"She made a friend" Diego said.

Shira nuzzled him with relief.


	4. Chapter 4

I added some other words to the "We are song" Please don't hate me for it!,

* * *

Anyway, please read and review.

"Wow, I never thought having fun would be

so-" Brody said

"Fun?" Emma said, they both were sitting on the each of the lake, eating some fruit.

Violet and Rilla were playing tag now.

"Violet seems like a nice young girl" Ellie said.

"Yeah, I think she and Rilla are best friends" Shira said.

"Thanks, for today, Emma" Brody said, happily, and leaned to her.

"Okay, Time to go home now" Manny said, pulling the two apart and picked up Emma and placed her on his back. Emma looked back at him and shrugged.

"Hey where's Chase?" Anna asked Yasmin who was riding on her back.

"I don't know, I saw him like one hour ago" Yasmin said.

"He went home" Louis said, jumping on Anna's back, next to his cousin.

"What, why?" Anna asked.

"Because, Emma was hanging out with Brody" Louis said.

"I just with he would bulk up the courage to ask Emma out before she is taken" Anna said.

They all looked over at Emma, Brody was flashing smiles at her, she giggled into her hand.

"Hey, what a minuet, I think Emma likes Brody and Brody like Emma!" Yasmin said, pointing.

"Well, Thank you Miss Genius!" Anna said, sarcastically.

"Yay, I'm a genius!" Yasmin cheered.

Anna and Louis slapped a paw to their heads.

"Yasmin!" they both groaned.

"What?" Yasmin asked, sometimes that gal can be dumber than a brick wall.

When they got home, Chase was lying in his leaf basket.

"Hey, Chase" Emma said, waving at him and jumped off her Dad's back.

"Hey" Chase mumbled, not even lifting his head

or looking at her.

"This is where you live?" Violet asked Rilla. The white saber cub nodded. "Cool!, I live in a small cave"

Over by the campsite Sid was lighting a fire.

Crash and Eddie were tapping on some rocks.

Everybody was smiling at each other, except Chase who was curled up in a ball.

"Anybody up for a Song?" Shira asked.

"We got newbies, Follow our lead"

* * *

Emma said to Violet and Brody.

Everyone: We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be

Shira: So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family.

Ellie and Shira: We are are are are (We are are)  
We are are are are (We are are)  
We are are are are (We are are)  
We are, we are family, family, family  
We are, we are family  
Emma (Rapping): We are fam-ily, if that what you can see, we are family, we don't care what ya think, so what if we don't have links, cuz we are fam-ily,hate us, If you may, I don't care what you say, because we are, we are (Clap) we are, we are (Clap) we are Family.

Peaches, Ethan and Louis: OK, so the links in our chains makes us strange  
But really they make us stronger  
Renee and Rodney: And no one would replace not a thing  
Mother or father  
Cause we…

Yasmin and Anna: Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care .

Rilla and Violet: Somehow we found it here  
Shira: We found us a home!

Brody and Emma: We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily

But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be.

Everybody: We are, we are family

(Family)  
(We are, we are)  
We are, we are family. -

Everyone start to laugh and joke about While Chase was looking at them from his bed, Brody sung his lines, HIS LINES, he was the one who normally sung that part with Emma. He didn't get it, He closed his eyes and some tears dripped out of his eyes. When he reopened them, a human girl with slightly tan skin, light medium brown hair,brown eyes and a possum tail walked up to him. "Are you okay, pal?" Emma asked him. Chase sniffed away the tears. "Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine" Chase sniffed. "Okay, I see what this is about" Emma said, sitting down next to him. "You do?" Chase asked, his eyes once again twinkling. "Yeah, You miss your parents" Emma said. "Oh, yeah, that's it" Chase said, smiling weakly when he was really dying inside. "Come on, cheer up, It was ruff on me how my Real mom and dad just abounded me, but then My dad found me and Now I have a real family, just so you know I don't think as my dad as just a adopted father, I think of him as my real father" Emma said. "Emma, Can I tell you something?" Chase asked. "Sure, anything" Emma said. "I l-" Chase was cut off by Brody yelling over to them. "Hey Emma, come on!" Brody yelled at them. "Coming!" Emma yelled back "Gotta go, Chase, Tell me later" And with that Emma jumped up and ran over to Brody and the gang. Chase sighed. -

It was late at Night and some animals and people were still awake, Manny was telling the herd stories about the dinosaurs and stuff like that. Emma's hand was supporting her head as she began to doze off. She lifted her head up when Brody said to her "Come on, let's get out of here" Emma nodded and they both snuck off. Chase saw them and followed them. "So, where are we going?" Emma asked, looking about, she had never been at this half of the island before, dad says it was to dangerous. There were a lot of pretty flowers and plants. Brody took her hand and pulled her over to the view of a giant volcano. There were bight stars everywhere in the blueish black night sky. "Cool!" Emma said, in the sight of the volcano and started to touch some butterflies you were flying about. Chase watched them from a tree that he climbed, he was glad that Rodney taught him how to climb, "Don't you dare make a move, Don't you dare make a move!" Chase growled softly. Emma turned around to sniff some flowers and when she turned back she found herself kissing Brody. Chase gasped in horror. The two pulled apart and Emma looked at him and then they kissed again, this time Emma kissed him back. Chase looked at them, Heartbroken, he pulled back on the waterworks, but ran home with tears in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma and Brody pulled apart and looked at each other.

"did you hear anything in that tree?" Brody asked.

"No, I don't think so" Emma said "Come on, the stories will be ending now"

Emma and Brody ran off back to the camp.

Chase ran back too, he was crying, hard.

"Well, that's it, chase" He said to himself. "End of the line, she is with that stupid human, It's been a good run trying to get Emma to fall for you"

He saw a tree, it had seen it before!, He knew where!, It was where he had met Emma and helped her saved Rilla. He remember how Emma invented him to join the herd.

He broke down and cried, putting his paws over his nose.

"Man up" He said to himself "Did dad cry when he couldn't get mom!, no".

Then he heard another whimpering noise, it sounded like a little pup.

He looked behind a tree and a white female pup was there.

"Hello?" He said, she looked up at him, she had turquoise eyes like him, she had pinkish white ears and she was very small and looked younger than Rilla, Renee and Rodney.

"Wait a minuet, Bethany?" Chase asked her.

"Chase?" The little pup asked.

"Beth!" Chase yelled and ran to hug the little pup.

"Chasie!, I have miss you!" Bethany said, nuzzling his chest, she was looked very weak.

"I miss you too, little sis!" Chase said, he looked at her, she was so thin and weak.  
"Where have you been?, Chasie?" Bethany asked.

"I'm so sorry, Beth, I joined a herd, I met this amazing girl!" His ears dropped "But she is with someone else"

"I miss Mama and Papa, Chasie" Bethany said.

"I know, I know I miss them too" Chase said.

Chase looked down at his little sister again, he couldn't leave her like this.

"Come on" Chase said, picking her up by the scuff.

"Why, where we going?" Bethany said.

"Trust me, Beth" Chase said.

* * *

He trotted back to camp as Beth fell asleep in his mouth.

"Ellie, where is Emma?" Manny asked. "It's morning!"

"I don't know, But Emma is a strong girl she will live" Ellie said, laying the table with food.

"And where is Chase?" Diego asked, joining them.

Emma and Brody came through the trees.

"Hi, daddy" Emma said, sweetly.

"Where Have you been?!" Manny ordered.

"Sorry, but I saw this awesome volcano!, And me and Brody just played about there-" Emma explain.

"YOU WENT TO THAT SIDE OF THE ISLAND!" Manny yelled.

"No" Emma lied.

She and Brody put there hands together in a pray and pleased that something will take Manny's Mind off this.

"Out the way, Out the way!" They all swooped around and Chase came running to them with the sleeping Bethany in his mouth.

"Chase, who's that?" Renee asked

Chase put his Sister in his bed

"This is my little sister, Bethany. Ellie, she is really sick, please help her, she is so young, I can't let her die" Chase said, quickly.

"Calm down, Calm down" Emma said, going over to him and putting her hands on his cheeks to shut him up.

"Okay, but please help her" Chase said, his ears twitching.

"Okay, put her in the cave" Ellie said.

Chase picked up his sick sister and put her in the healing cave.

* * *

Emma, Anna, Brody and Yasmin followed in the cave.

Ellie looked at the little, White-pink pup.

"She looks weak, but in other words, I think she would be alright" Ellie said, stroking the little one on the head.

"Okay" Chase said.

"Relax, bud, she is going to be fine" Emma said, pulling him into a hug.

Chase had a awkward giggling fit.

Brody's eyes narrowed at the two.

"How is she doing?" Diego asked Shira as she walked out the cave.

"She looks really weak but Ellie says that she is going to be fine" Shira said as she nuzzled him.

"I'm taking the kids to the park" Diego said and shooed the kids with him.

Renee was playing on the see-saw with Rodney since her friends were at home, sick.

Rilla and Violet were running about.

"Hey, I wonder if Chase's sister will be our friend" Rilla said.

"I bet she will, Rilla" Violet said.

"What are you talking about, loser?" Bonnie, Allie, Jennie and Sallie walked up to them.

"It's none of your beeswax, Bonnie" Rilla said.

"And who are you?" Bonnie asked Violet.

"I'm her best friend, Orange, and why did you just call her loser" Violet said.

"Oh, why hang out with the colourless rat and hang out with us" Bonnie said.

"What did you just call her" Violet said, bobbling her head "Look Missy, you are way out of line, so you get your, ugly, fangless face out of mine of your gonna get some bitter taste of Violet" Violet said in a in your face tone.

Bonnie's mouth hung open, as did her friends.

"she you told, get lost" Rilla said.

"Fine" Bonnie said and she snapped her paws together and they all walked away.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Rilla said as they high pawed.

Bethany's eyes slowly open.

She saw her brother.

"Hey, Beth, How you doing?" Chase asked her.

"I'm okay" Beth said.

She stumble up but fell flat back on her butt.

"Who are those people Chasie?" Bethany asked him.

"This is Ellie, Manny, Shira, Yasmin, Anna, Emma and Brody" Chase said Brody's name threw his teeth "And that's Sid and Granny"

"Hi" Bethany said.

"Hello" Emma said gently.

Yasmin ran up to her, her eyes bubbling like crazy.

"Hiya Fuzzy!" Yasmin yelled.

Bethany scream and hid behind her brother.

"Relax little sis, Yasmin's just weird" Chase said, "Very weird"

"Hey!" Yasmin said, crossing her arms.

Ellie went up to Bethany.

"Where are your mummy and daddy, sweetie?" Ellie asked her.

Bethany burst out in tears. "Mummy (Sniff) and Daddy (Sniff)-" Bethany couldn't do it, her eyes were really hollow and puffy.

"I already told you, El, Mum and dad were killed by a bear" Chase said, rubbing his little sister on her back.

Emma through for a moment.

"Hey have you ever played a game called berry ball?" Emma asked the little one.

She shook her Head.

Emma took them out side.

"Oh no!, I'm falling over, Ah!" Emma said and fell over into a big pile of berries.

Bethany started giggling.

"Oh no!, Me too!" Anna said and fell in.

Bethany burst out laughing.

"AH!" Yasmin screamed playfully and slide down Manny's trunk and into the berries splatting everybody.

Chase laughed and ran over to join them.

"I want a go!, I want a go!" Bethany squealed and ran into the purple berries.

Emma picked her up and swooshed her about like a bird making Beth laugh her head off.

"Come on, Brody" Emma said to him.

"No, No, I'm good, It's to dirty" He said.

Emma looked at him, she love to be dirty.

Chase smiled, that made him happy.

Emma fell on top of Chase and noogied his head.

Brody looked at Them. "Lay off my girl, Chase or your in for a world of pain" He whispered


	6. Chapter 6

It was about the beginning of the evening when Diego and the kids came back.

"Hey!, where's Bethany?" Renee almost shouted out.

"Shhhhh!" Emma whispered putting a finger to her lips and pointed to a sleeping soundly Bethany in a bed that Emma and Sid made.

"_Sorry" _Renee whispered.

Emma flicked some hair out of her eyes and smiled at Chase, who sat next to his sister.

Then sat next to him.

"So?" Emma asked.

"So, what?" Chase asked, trying to avoiding gazing into her brown eyes.

"So, you got your sister back!, how do you feel?" Emma asked him

"I don't know, I mean, I'm happy to have her back and anything but-" Chase said.

"But" Emma tried to finish his sentence, twirling her hand around.

"what if I can't Protect her, You know that we got people after us, I can't do this by myself" Chase said.

Emma gave a giggled.

"Dude, firstly, you are by yourself, we are family, all of us, secondly, If anything and I mean everything tries to hurt you or your sister, They will have to get through me and the herd" Emma said.

"Yeah, Yeah" Chase said.

"Come on you know we will be there for you, I mean we have for about two years" Emma said, punching him lightly.

They was a whimpering and Bethany was moving in her sleep.

"Nightmares" Chase said, stroking her on the head.

"Okay, I have a trick" Emma said "Dad, use to sing me a lullaby" .

She went close to Bethany and started to sing softly.

(**You might remember this from "Diego's old "Friend" When they were walked to the beach and Manny was humming that song, Chapter 6**)

"_Mammoths, sleep on ground,_

_With his friends, all around,_

_Whenever you snooze along the night_

_just dream and dream until there's light._

_Good night, my little one._

_Go to sleep till the night is done"._

Emma got up and stroked Bethany's on the head and walked off.

"Wait, Emma!" Chase called.

"Yeah?" Emma asked.

"Thanks" Chase said, smiling at her.

Emma warmly smiled at him and walked off.

Chase smiled again and lay down next to his sister.

"Hey, Wolf, let's talk" Came a voice.

Chase turned his head and saw two piercing green eyes looking at him.

"what do you want, Brody?" Chase sighed.

Brody grabbed Chase by the scruff and took over behind the cave.

"Emma is mine, Don't even think about taking her away from me or else, remember, I am a human and has a lot of pointy weapons, got it Mutt!?" He said.

"You don't own her Brody, besides, who says you two are together" Chase said.

"I do, Besides you are a wolf, what makes you think that you can be with her?" Brody asked him.

For once the pre teen wolf was speechless.

"Ha, I knew it" Brody said crossing his arms and kicked dirt in Chase's face and ran off laughing.

"Ohhh!" Chase moaned and lay down in his bed.

_While this was going on the volcano was smoking out a little bit of an ash cloud, and it started to shake. It was waking up_

**I am so sorry this was late!. Oh no the volcano is going to go off, Duh duh duhhh!**


	7. Chapter 7

The ground shook violently, Emma and Peaches fell of their Branches.

"Huh?, What's going" Emma mumbled as Peaches helped her up.

Yasmin and Anna ran over to them.  
"Um, since when was that volcano look, um, How can I put the, Smoky" Yasmin asked them.

"Oh my god!" Emma said "Peaches, The volcano is going to exploded!"

"To my calculations, I think It'll be safe on that side of the island" Anna said.

"Emma, We have to tell dad, People live over there!" Peaches said in a worried tone.

"Okay, let's go!" Emma said.

Peaches and Emma ran over to Manny and Ellie who were sleeping near the cave.

Emma started poking Manny in the eye.

"Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad" She repeatedly, Manny court her arm.

"How many times are you going to do that" Manny growled.

"Dad, No time to tell off, That Volcano is going to explode soon and we need to get People at that side of the island!" Peaches said, shoving Emma aside with her trunk.

"WHAT!" Manny shouted, jumping up. "Ellie get up!"

Yasmin and Anna came back with the saber family, Sid, Granny and Raz.

Emma rushed over to Chase and Bethany.

"Come on, Chase get up" Emma said, shaking him by the shoulders.

"Five more minuets, Mom, I wanna stay home" Chase muttered.

Emma punched him.

"Ow-okay, I'm awake" Chase moaned.

"Come on, Grab your sister, we have to get everyone!" Emma yelled. Chase looked up at her and nodded.

"Come, kids" Shira said, grabbing Rodney in her mouth, Renee jumped on her father's back and Rilla and Violet followed.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Violet asked Rilla.  
"I don't know" Rilla said, scared.

"Aw, come on, Rilla, We are both going to survive this" Violet said.

"Thank, Vi" Rilla said.

Later that terrifying day Emma had a hole family of molehogs in her hood, she was holding a baby beaver who had lost his mama and a huge family of birds on her shoulders and head.

She placed the Baby beaver down and gave him to his parents.

"God bless you, Emma Mammoth, God bless you!" The mother cried and hugged her ankles.

"Thanks, Mrs horn but I really have to go" Emma said.

The bird flew off her and she got on her knees and let the molehogs got out of her hood.

"Your a great person!" The father said and he flew off with his family.

"Any time!" Emma called.

She saw Brody leaning against a tree and carving a stick with his knife.

She made her way over to him.

"Brody what are you doing, come on, help everyone!" Emma said.  
"Why?" Brody said.

Emma looked shocked.

"Because, They'll die if not" Emma said, sternly.

"So what?, we don't belong here, come on Emma your a human, you can't live with filthy Animals the hole of your life, you know that stupid wolf has a crush on you and thinks he can be with you!, Ha ha ha!" Brody said.

Emma raged broke out.

"Okay, Mr, Let's get something straight!, first of all, These filthy animals are my family and I love them, secondly, If I don't belong anywhere, I don't belong with you!, and!, Chase would make a way better boyfriend than you!, You know what!, I think I will be with him!" Emma almost screamed, she punched him in the face and ran off.

* * *

Brody looked on at her, He never met for that to happen!. He decided to follow her.

"Manny!, I can't find Bethany!" Chase said in a panicky tone.

"In a minuet, Chase!" Manny said, busily helping some animals.

* * *

"Oh!, Beth! Where are you!" Chase yelled out.

A scared Bethany walked on the volcano.

She wanted Mommy and Daddy!, She didn't like anyone, but the herd, that Bonnie saber was being mean to her.

She saw something up here, It was a pretty birdie and she didn't want It to die!.

The earth shook horrible, Bethany got court in some brambles.

* * *

Bethany let out a heart stopping scream.

Emma's head shot up.

"Bethany?" She whispered.

She gasped and rushed to the volcano.

She flew pass Anna and Yasmin.

"Emma!, Where are you going!?" Anna called.

"To Bethany!" Emma yelled back and ran forward.

"She is going to get herself kill, isn't she?" Yasmin asked

"Yup" Anna said.

"Let's go" Yasmin said and followed Emma.

"Help me, Chasie!" Bethany screamed.

"Bethany!" Emma yelled.

"Emmy!" Beth said.  
"What are you doing?" Emma asked, untangling her from the brambles.

"I saw a pretty birdie, I can't let it die" Beth cried.

"Oh no, They can flew away, come we have to get out of here" Emma said.

They both were about to ran off but the earth shook again.

"And fast!" Emma yelled.

A bolder shot near them, it went passed Bethany but Emma wasn't so lucky.

It landed on her leg.

"Ow, Ow, ow!" She screamed.

"Whoops, Sorry" Yasmin said coming around the corner on Anna's back.

"I through that so we would trip" Yasmin said.

"I think I have broken my leg!" Emma cried squeezing some tears out.

The earth shook again, this time splitting the ground.

Emma on one side and Yasmin, Anna and Bethany on the other.

"I guess there's only on thing to do" Yasmin said.

They nodded at each other and...

Scream and ran about yelled "HELP, HELP, HELP".

"Guys!" Emma yelled.

"What, can't you see we're busy panicking" Yasmin said.

"Look, that way is the only way out, so I want you to forget about me and leave" Emma said, clutching her leg.

"But-" Anna started.

"GO!" Emma yelled her order.

"But we-" Yasmin Started.

"NOW" Emma shouted, pointed.

"Okay" They whispered and walked away.

Anna and Yasmin looked sadly back.

Emma sat back, sorting herself.

* * *

"I'll miss you, life" She said.

Yasmin and Anna walked to Manny and Ellie with Bethany crying on Anna's back.

"Where's Emma!?" Manny and Ellie asked at the same time.

"She gave her life" Anna said, sadly

"And let us go!" Yasmin said.

"WHAT!" Manny cried and burst into tears, that was the first time he ever did that since his first Family died.

Chase walked up to his sister and hugged her.

He had a flash back of times with him and Emma.

"NO!, I AM NOT LETTING HER GO!" Chase screamed and ran off to the volcano.

* * *

"Chase!" Brody yelled after him.

**What's going to happen?**

**Is Emma going to live?, **

**Will Chase save her?**

**Can Brody help.**

**I promise I'll update soon. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Emma was still on her crack, ash was covering her, making her so dirty.

The sun was going down, too.

"Goodbye, dad" She whispered and blew a kiss down at the animals in the distance.

Just then she heard a yell

She turned her head. "What in the-?".

Brody ran up to her, he was as dirty as she was.

"Brody, what the hell are you doing here?" Emma asked him

"I..Was..Looking...Chase...He...Your-" Brody collapsed, breathing hardly.

"My hero" Emma said, very very sarcastically.

Then there was a howl and Chase came running up to her.

"Your not going to faint are ya?" Emma asked.

"No, Thank, god your alive" Chase said.

"Look, I'm sorry that I have been ignoring you, Brody is just so cute and dreamy and Hot and-" Emma trailed off, and open her eyes, wide and looked down at Chase.

Chase raised his eyebrow.

"Never mind, let's just get out of here" Emma said.

"Get on my back" Chase said.

Emma nodded and struggled onto his back.

"Wait!" Emma yelled as he was about run off

"What?" Chase asked.

"We can't leave, Brody" Emma said.

"Can we-" Chase started.

* * *

"Chase!, we are not monsters!" Emma said and wrapped her possum tail around Brody's body and Chase ran off with her on his back.

Manny was pasting back and fore, animals were dodging from getting squished.

"Manny, Manny, MANNY!" Ellie said, getting his attention and grabbing his tusk.

"WHAT!" Manny yelled.

"Calm down, Chase is going to get her" Ellie said.

Manny then fainted.

"Oh, great" Ellie muttered.

Peaches was sitting in a tree, crying.

Ethan with Louis sitting on his head and the brat pack came up to her.

"It's going to be okay, Peach" Ethan said.

"Yeah, Peach, Your sister is going to come out there alive" Louis said.

"And if not, we can always get you another Human little sister" Steffie said, Happily.

_"Steffie" _ they hissed.

"What?" Steffie asked.

Emma, Chase and Brody were at the middle of the volcano pathway.

"I can hardly see, anything" Chase said, squinting.

Brody started squirming, Emma dropped him.

"Ow!" Brody yelped and open his eyes.

"Good your awake" Emma and Chase said sarcastically, rolling their eyes.

"What's going on" Brody muttered.

"Oh, nothing but WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Chase yelled.

"No, we're not" Emma said "We are going to make it, Come on"

She began to walk but she screamed in pain and fell over, Brody and Chase ran over and helped her up.

"You are in no condition to go down a deadly Volcano with only like ½ life in you" Brody said.

Chase and Emma look at him.

"Right, Let's go" Chase said putting Emma on his back.

**OMG!, I'm am so sorry!, The internet was down at my house and I swear it was going to come out on Friday, my mum is fixing it!, So I'm at my dad's anyway, I swear on my life I will update really really soon.**

**Lord, Please don't hate me!.**

_**Ice age Watermelon.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chase, Emma and Brody were walking, fast in the dark surroundings.

"Where (Cough) are we?" Emma choked, the smoke was really getting to her chest.

Chase squinted "I really don't know" He said to her.

"Wait" Emma said, she took something from her belt. "Does anyone have a stick?"

"I do" Brody said, getting out his spear.

"I'll miss you!" He whispered to his spear and snapped it in half.

He closed his eyes and gave it to Emma.

"Great" Emma said, the thing that she got out was two coal rocks.

She tapped them to together, the sparks formed and the stick and a flame blared out on the stick.

The two boys look at the girl.

"I have a sloth uncle who calls himself "THE FIRE KING", You really think I'm not going to pick up any tips" Emma said, raising her left eyebrow.

The boys looked at each other.

* * *

"Oh whatever, just move!" Emma said, crossing her arms as Chase and Brody walked on.

Bonnie, Allie, Sallie and Jennie were trapped, a little river of lava was in front of their feet.

"Help!, Please!" Bonnie yelled.

"YEAH!" The rest yelled.

Violet, Beth and Rilla trotted up to them.

"Hello" Rilla said with a smug grin.

"Help!" Bonnie yelled, she was really scared.  
"I don't wanna die!" Allie cried, her Hazel eyes swelling up with tears.  
"Me neither!" Sallie and Jennie cried.

"Should we or shouldn't we?" Violet asked.

"I think we shouldn't" Beth said, after when Violet and Rilla told her about them, she hated them the minuet the story ended.

"Yeah, let's go!" Rilla said and they turned away.

"Please!" They yelled.

Just then Rodney came trotting up to them with a apples in his mouth.

"Hey, guys, look, I can fit-" He said with his mouth full, He saw Bonnie, Allie, Jennie and Sallie.

"Why aren't you helping them?" He asked.

"Because their mean!" Beth said.

"Yeah, But Daddy said Mommy was mean when he met her but they still helped each other" Rodney said and took hold of a vine in his mouth and swung over there.

"I'm going to have to take you one by one" He said to them.

Bonnie pushed in front of them.

"Pick me first!" She said, bossily.

The black saber with orange stripes shook his head. "You can go last"

First It was Sallie because she was hardly mean to his sister.

Then Jennie, then Allie and _then _Bonnie.

"Thanks, Ryan" Bonnie said.

"Your Welcome, but it's Rodney" Rodney said.

"Are you sure, I like Ryan" Bonnie said.

Rodney lowered his eyebrows as if saying "I just save your life, don't you dare pick on me now".

"Okay, Rodney it is" Bonnie said, she licked him on the check.

His green eyes open widely.

"Wanna hang out?" Bonnie asked.

"No, thanks, I would like to hang out with my sisters and their friends" Rodney said.

"Want about you and me go to the water hole some time?" She asked.

"1: I'm 4 ½ 2: I got my eyes on someone else" Rodney said, out of the corner of his eyes, he looked at Violet and smiled at her, she blushed and smiled back and waved.

"Whatever" Bonnie said "Come on girls".

The girls stayed put.

"Come on, GIRLS!" Bonnie said much more strictly.  
They looked at each other and Allie walked forward.

"No" She said.

"What!" Bonnie said, twitching her head

"We want to stay here and play with these guys" Allie said.

"Fine, be losers, I won't care" Bonnie said and stormed off.

"So, wanna play Berry Ball?" Rodney asked them.

"Not now, kids, Emma, Chase and Brody should be back soon, _I hope_" Diego said, shooing them away from the lava.

…...

Emma, Chase and Brody got to a water bed.

"That's the way home" Emma said, she was riding on Brody's back.

"Hmm Mm" Chase said said, chewing his lip, in deep concentration.

"How are you going to get across" Brody asked her.

"I am a great swimmer, I can do it" Emma said.

Brody gentle dropped her and the boys supported her.

"Ready?" She asked them.

"Ready" They said.

They dove into the water.

Emma swam like a dolphin, Chase was alright but Brody was struggling a little.

Emma and Chase rose to the surface.

They both take deep breaths.

"Where Brody?" Emma breathed.

They saw him under the water.

"I have to go in and get him" Emma said, and was about to climb up, Chase pushed her back down.

"I'll get him" He said.

"Chase wait!" Emma said.

She gave him a hug and he smiled and dove in the water.

"Do it for Emma, Do it for Emma" He kept thinking.

He saw Brody.

Chase gave Him a look.

"Grab my paw" The look said.

Brody looked up at him and nodded, but he couldn't reach so Chase swam down and took hold of his elk hid hood and swam up.

The cold air hid the two boys' faces.

Emma whipped her tail around the two and pulled them up.

"Are you guys okay?" Emma panted, rubbing her saw tail.

"Yeah" Both of them panted.

"Come on, Camp is just this way!" Emma said.

Chase tried to get her on his back.

"No!, I can go myself" Emma said, wincing with pain and she limped on.

"She is awesome" Brody said.

"Yeah, yeah she is" Chase said, shaking some of the wetness of him.

"I'm sorry" Brody said.

"For what?" Chase asked.

"For everything, stealing Emma, Making fun of you. And thanks for saving me" Brody said.

"Your welcome" Chase said.

"Come on, Friends?" Brody asked, holding out his knuckle.

"Friends" Chase said and pawed his knuckle.

…...

"EMMA!" Yasmin yelled out. "EMMA!"

"Emma!" Anna called out. "Emma!"

"What are you doing?" Yasmin asked.

"I yelling out for Emma" Anna said.

"No, your calling, I'm Yelling" Yasmin said, crossing her arms.

"What's the difference?" Anna asked.

"What's the difference!, WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE!" Yasmin yelled.

"Yeah?" Anna asked.

"Why I-" Yasmin said and they both got in a rumble.

"Hi, guys" Chase said, walking up with the two.

"Hey Chase" They said, carrying on.

They stopped and looked at each other.

"CHASE!, EMMA!" They yelled and ran to them and hugged them.

"Did I hear-" Manny asked coming through the bushes and he spotted Emma. "EMMA!".

Manny's voice was full of joy.

He ran over and swung her up high.  
"Ow, dad, broken leg" Emma said.

"Sorry" Manny said, not taking his trunk from around her.

…...

Later, Everyone was having a party for the return of Emma and Chase.

"There you go Emma, It should be better in a couple of days" Ellie said, putting a leaf around Emma's leg.

"Thanks, mom" Emma said, and hugged her mother.

"Hey, Emma" Brody said.

"Yeah?" Emma asked.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said about you and your family, I really crossed the line-" Brody said.

"It's all right, but I think it is better if I'm with Chase" Emma said.

"Thanks, for being forgiving" Brody said and they had a friendly hug.

"Hey, you" Emma said to Chase.

"Hey!" Chase said, Beth was standing next to him.

"Thank you" Emma said and gave him a kiss on the head, he blushed.

Everyone started playing berry ball!, even Brody joined in and Allie, Sallie and Jennie.

Bonnie came from the bushes.

"Can I join in?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure!" Rilla said and they giggled and ran back in the game.

Rodney threw a berry right in Violet's face.

"Humf" She had a smug smile and threw one back twice as hard.

All was well in the ice age, _For this story anyway._

…_..._

**Hullo!, I hoped you liked this story!,**

**Look out for my next one, it's call "Daisy and Dahlia", to possum sisters who crash and Eddie take an interest in.**

**See ya then,**

**Love,**

**Ice age Watermelon ;D **


End file.
